


Ticket to L.A.

by Jh3ma



Series: You are the Music in Me [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jh3ma/pseuds/Jh3ma
Summary: Based on the song Ticket to LA by Brett Young
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: You are the Music in Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke grumbled as she walked through the airport, hair still wet from the outside storm, just wanting to get to her gate and on the plane and back to school. As she walked through Concourse A she glanced up and stopped in her tracks.  _ She’s beautiful. I need to go talk to her _ . Immediately, she veered across the concourse to sit next to the gorgeous brunette at the bar at gate 22, the sign showing a 2 hour delay. “Is anyone sitting here?” She smiled and took a seat as the other girl motioned for her to take the seat next to her. “What’s your name?”

The brunette looked over at her smiling. “Lexa, what about you?”

“Clarke.”

Lexa waved the bartender over so she could buy Clarke a drink. “So where are you heading to, Clarke?”

Clarke looked at her and tried her best not to lie. “I’d go anywhere with you.”

Lexa blushed but laughed as she looked over to the blonde. “Does that line work on every girl you sit next to at airport bars?”

Clarke paused for a moment, still taken aback by her beauty. “I wouldn’t know. It’s the first time I’ve ever said that to anyone. But is it a line if I meant it? Please, let me buy you a drink.” She smiled at the brunette’s nod and flagged down the bartender.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So where are you flying to, Lexa?”

“L.A. I’m starting law school out at UCLA in the spring so I’m taking a quick trip to scout out some apartments in the area and feel my way around the city a bit more before I get thrown into the thick of things.”

“Jesus Christ that’s impressive. They have a really good law school there. Congrats, Lexa. I bought you a good-to-meet-you drink so now I think it’s only fair I get your you’re-going-to-be-a-badass-lawyer drink ok?” Clarke had already flagged down the bartender again before Lexa could even nod her head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow that storm is really something” Lexa mused as they glanced out the windows to the complete downpour happening outside. “And it’s already midnight here. Wow, I was supposed to be out of here 2 hours ago.”

Clarke glanced out at the lightning happening outside.  _ I already missed my flight to Orlando while I was talking to her but I wonder if she’s going to be stuck with me here all night anyway. _ “Yeah, it’s really coming down. It’s probably not too safe to fly.”  _ I wonder what it’ll take to get her to not think about this storm. What it’ll take to get her to laugh. I gotta try because that’s all I want to see right now.”  _ So we’re on drink 3 and you’ve told me about undergrad, and your family, and your friends, and pretty much everything. So tell me Lexa, what’s your deepest secret?”

As soon as the question came out of her mouth the loudspeaker crackled to life “Will Alexandria Woods please come to gate 22A? This is the final boarding call for Delta Airlines flight to Los Angeles from gate 22A.”

Lexa popped up, “I’m so sorry, Clarke. That’s me they’re calling for, I have to go.” She leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek and scribbled a number on Clarke’s hand. “I hope I’ll see you again. Maybe next time I have a flight to L.A. Send me a message if you’re flying out of JFK anytime soon.”

Before Clarke could recover from the kiss to her cheek, Lexa was gone with nothing more than a wave as she headed down to the plane. Clarke turned back to the bar and flagged the bartender down. “One more for me, sir. Make it strong. I just had a girl walk away that I’ve never wished more that I could have stay. Say, what do you think a ticket to L.A. costs at the last minute?” She took a big drink as she sat alone at the bar at the empty gate, glancing at her hand where the smudged number rested.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a really short wrap-up

Clarke took a deep breath in as she walked out of her final lecture of the day and across campus. The October air was still pretty warm and the campus lawn was covered with other students basking in the weather. She put her head down and headed towards her apartment when she heard her name called. “Clarke?”

She spun towards the voice and smiled as she saw where it came from. “Well if it isn’t badass lawyer Lexa Woods.” 

Lexa smiled before looking stern. “I gave you my number. Why didn’t you call?”

Clarke looked slightly bashful before responding. “Partly because I accidentally smudged it so I couldn’t tell if you wrote a 1 or a 7. But also because you said to text if I was flying out of JFK anytime soon. But I’m not from New York. I was only up there to visit my grandma. I actually was supposed to be flying to Orlando to go back to UCF where I did my undergrad.”

Lexa quirked one eyebrow. “Supposed to be flying to Orlando? What does that mean?”

Clarke looked down to the ground. “Umm, I may have missed my flight talking to you. But don’t worry!” She hastily added as she saw the brunette gasp. “I have no regrets missing that flight for you and I got an extra day with my grandma so it was a win-win situation.”

Lexa smiled before playfully hitting her arm. “I can’t believe that you missed your flight talking to me! But what are you doing here at UCLA?”

“Well, I might have forgotten to mention when you said you were starting law school in the spring that I may have been heading here in the fall to start med school.”

“Are you joking? You’re really doing med school here? That’s awesome, Clarke! It’s a great med school to be part of!”

Clarke smiled. “Yeah, but are you done with classes for the day?” She waited for Lexa’s confirmation. “Do you want to get coffee? Or dinner? Let’s catch up on the last few months that we missed.”

Lexa smiled and grabbed Clarke’s hand. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been awhile. To be honest my mental health has been complete shit. To be even more honest I've been having some pretty bad/serious suicidal thoughts and finally got everything in order to take care of myself and my mental health (got out of a bad, abusive relationship, was getting ready to find a new job because I'm miserable in my current one, was going to move into a house so I was in a fresh place that I enjoyed and actually owned, was getting therapy set up, etc.) and then everything with corona hit. Now I have to stay where I'm at, places aren't hiring, and no therapists are seeing patients in my area. And now I'm single and social distancing alone instead of with someone. To top it all off, I'm "essential" so I don't even get to work from home so I'm still going to work every day and just hating my job more and more. Enough about my struggles, I had a weekend where I was able to get away from work and things and talked to my family and some other friends which put me in a good enough mood to write this. I have the 2nd chapter completed but I may forget to post it soon with me having to go into work and handling that.


End file.
